Bad Day
by WiccanOne
Summary: Caitie is having a bad day, and takes it out on Jamie. This is a songfic, to the song by Fuel. The ending is slightly fluffy!


Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bad Day' by Fuel. And, I don't own IaHb. If I did, I would be putting this story on Fictionpress.com and not on Fanfiction.net! Enjoy!!

___******Bad Day**_

Caitie Roth wanted to scream as she walked to school. It was raining and her car wouldn't start that morning. She had missed the bus, and it had splashed her as it passed. So she was left with the nice rainy walk to school. 

******__**Caitie turned the combination on the lock on her locker. The lock wouldn't budge.****Caitie banged her fist on her locker.

"I hate it when those lockers slam themselves into my fist." Jamie Waite, Caitie's boyfriend, said behind her. Caitie didn't turn around.

"You know, Jamie, I'm really not in the mood." She said through clenched teeth before walking off to her first class. Forgetting about putting her books in her locker.

_**I had a bad day again  
She said I would not understand**_

Jamie furrowed his eyebrows before walking to his locker, which was on the way to a class he and Caitie had together. When Jamie opened his locker, a piece of paper fell out. He bent down, picked it up, and read: 

_Sorry Jamie, bad day._

__ _--Caitie_

_**She left a note that said I'm sorry, I  
I had a bad day again**_

**__****__**Jamie smiled a bit as he put his books in his locker, before going off to the class. When Jamie got to class he saw that Caitie had stopped by the cafeteria to grab a cup of coffee. Jamie sat down at the table next to Caitie. As class started, Caitie bent down to tie her shoe really quickly. As she pulled on the lace it busted. Her arm shot up, knocking her coffee off her desk and onto her back.

_**She spilled her coffee broke a shoelace**_

******__**"OW!" She yelled, trying to avoid cursing. The teacher looked up.

"Is there a problem Miss Roth?" She asked. Caitie nodded.

"Yeah, I spilled...." Caitie started.

"You can take it up with the Principal." The teacher cut Caitie off, handing her a hall pass. Caitie's jaw dropped. "Please do not interrupt my class again, Miss Roth." The teacher said before walking away. Caitie grabbed her bag.

"Caitie, are you...." Jamie started in a whisper. Caitie stood up.

"Not now, Jamie." She snapped before walking out of class. Jamie stared after her as the classroom door closed. 

The bell rang half an hour later, and Jamie headed to Caitie's locker. He came up next to the door. 

"Caitie?" He asked. There was a small clunk.

_**Smeared the lipstick on her face  
Slammed the door and said I'm sorry, I  
I had a bad day again**_

"Dammit!" He heard Caitie mutter. Suddenly, she slammed her locker door, and Jamie saw a small smear of lipstick on her face. "Sorry, having a bad day." She muttered before running off to the bathroom. 

At lunch, Caitie sat down next to Jamie under the bleachers were they normally sat. Caitie opened a container of juice, and pored some into a cup. The cup over flowed, and spilled onto her skirt. Jamie notice Caitie was being a lot clumsier then normal.

"Caitie are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She snapped, wiping off her skirt. 

"Other then the juice, is anything wrong?" He asked again. Caitie looked up.

"Nothing's_ wrong!_" She snapped loudly, before leaving the bleachers.

_**And she swears there's nothing wrong  
I hear her playing that same old song  
She puts me up and puts me on  
I had a bad day again**_

Jamie got up and ran after her. By the time he caught up with Caitie, she was at the door to the girls bathroom.

"Caitie..." Jamie started. Caitie shook her head.

"Just go to class." She muttered as the bell rang. Jamie opened his mouth to say something, but Caitie closed the bathroom door. Jamie sighed and headed off to class.

Forty-five minutes later, Jamie's class let out. He headed to his locker, and when he opened the door, there was a note taped to it.

_Bad Day, again._

Was all it said.

_**She said I would not understand  
She left a note and said I'm sorry I,  
I had a bad day again  
Ahh...**_

Jamie couldn't help but smile as he grabbed his books for his last class of the day. Jamie passed Caitie in the hallway on the way to his class. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Caitie, is everything...." He started for what felt like the 5th time that day. Caitie held her other hand up.

"I swear, everything's fine." She said. Jamie nodded and let go of her hand. And the two both went off to their separate classes.

_**And she swears there's nothing wrong  
I hear her playing that same old song  
She puts me up and puts me on  
Oh I had a bad day again**_

By the end of Jamie's class, he had detention. He had hoped to talk to Caitie after school, but he didn't see that happening. Jamie headed off to detention which was about five minutes after class. He didn't have time to go to his locker.

After detention, when Jamie did get to his locker, yet another piece of paper fall out of it. He picked it up, and read it.

_Sorry, Jamie, bad day again._

_ --Caitie_

Once again, Jamie couldn't help but smile.

_**And she swears there's nothing wrong  
I hear her playing that same old song  
She puts me up and puts me on  
Oh I had a bad day again**_

He grabbed his books to take home. When he closed his locker, he was startled by a smiling Caitie.

"Hey, Caitie." He said. Caitie bit her lip. "What are you doing here?" Jamie asked. Caitie smiled again, and put her arms around Jamie's neck.

"I wanted to say I was sorry." She said, before touching her lips to his. 

**_She said I would not understand  
She left a note that said I'm sorry, I  
I had a bad day again  
She left a note that said I'm sorry, I  
I had a bad day  
Ahhh  
Ahhh  
_****_Ahhh_**  
Alright  
Oooooo  
Ohhh

****

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**AN_:_**Do you like it? Well, even if you don't, to bad. I wrote it for me.:)

But, I would love it f you reviewed.


End file.
